The Power Gulch Chronicles
by memoryisthekey115
Summary: Caboose Messes up A Machine And The Whole Blood Gulch Is Plummeted Into Townsvile (RATED T FOR SOME BAD LANGUAGE)
1. Chapter 1 - Once Again The Day Is Saved

Red Vs Blue And Power Puff Girls Cross Over Chapter 1

(Just To Let You These Are The Original Power Puff Girls Not That Reboot Bull Shit)

Red Vs Blue And The Powerpuff Girls Don't Belong To Me

Chapter 1: From Stumbled Begainings

Sarage:Hey

Lopez:Si?

Sarge:You Ever Wonder Why Were Here?

Lopez:No s por qu estamos aqu Somos el producto de alguna coincidencia c smica o hay realmente un Dios cuid ndonos y cosas, no s el hombre pero mis cables est n fritos solo por pensarlo?

Sarage:What?

Lopez:Huh?

Sarge:PRINCESS PEACH TRANSILATE THIS!

Donut:He Says He Thinks That Grif Should Be In Charge.

Lopez:No.

Sarge Then Shoots Grif

Grif:Owwww

Sarge:Take That Dirtbag!

Meanwhile At Blue Base

Church:Caboose!

You Hear Gunshots And Screaming

Caboose:Yeah?

Church:Caboose Who Did You Just Shoot?!

Caboose:Me, Ah, I Didn't Shoot Anyone, But Totally Unrelated Washington Shot Himself In The Arm 26 Times While Evily Laughing

Carolina Walks Up To Church And Caboose

Carolina:Epsolan Have You Seen Washington!

Church:Well This Fucking Idiot Shot Him!

Church Looks At Caboose As He Says That

Carolina Then Punches Caboose Into A Wall And Runs Into Blue Base

Caboose:Yay That Was Fun I Want To Play That Game Again!

Church:(under his breath) oh my fucking god.

Meanwhile Inside Blue Base

Carolina:Wash?, Wash?!

Washington:I'm Over Here!

Carolina See's Washington Bandaging Himself

Carolina:What Happend?!

Washington:Well Caboose Walked Up To Me Said Hi And Out Of Nowhere Just Randomly Shot Me In The Arm 26 Times

Carolina:How In The Hell Did You Survive That?!

Washington:I Don't Know It's Almost Like This Is Some Crappy Fanfiction Written By A Kid With Nothing To Do For Hours On End

Carolina And Washington Both Look At The Camera For A Second And Turn Back To Face Each Other

Washington:Sooooo, I Wonder What The Reds Are Up To

Meanwhile At Redbase

Donut And Lopez Are Working On A Macheene

Donut:Okay Lopez This Machene Is Allmost Finished We Just Have To Tighted These Nuts

Donut Stares At Loose Bolts

Lopez: Por qu incluso hablo con usted? Necesito obtener una orden de restricci n

Donut:I Know Lopez My Lightish Red Armor Is Pretty

Lopez:idiota.

Grif Runs Up

Donut:Oh Heeeey Grif

Donut:Do You Want To Nail Polish Lopez's Armor Lightish Red?

Grif:Donut I Don't Have Time For Your Shit Right Now, I, NEED, OREO'S

Donut:I'm Kind Of Busy Pully Up On My Throtle

Donut Starts Pulling A Lever Labled Throtle Up

Grif:So Whats It Do?

Donut:Acually It...

Grif:Never Mind I Just Realized,I Don't Care.

Church And Washington Run Up To The Reds

Washington:Donut, Did You Steal My E.M.P?!

Donut:You Mean EMP?

Washington:No I Mean E.M.P!

Donut:I Was Using It For My Machene

Washington: What Kind Of Machene Need's A E.M.P?!

Donut:One That "Explodes" With Color

Church:Listen Asshole's Just Give Us Back Our Stuff!

Caboose Then Runs Up

Caboose:Pretty Button's.

Church:Son Of A Bit-

Machene:Actvating EMP!

Washington:EMP?!

Then A White Light Emurges Out Of The Machene And Surounds The Base

And The Entire Blood Gutch Get's Teleported Leaving A Big Craiter In The Ground

Mean While In The Out Skirts Of Townsvile

There Is Nothing But Grass And Townsvile In The Distance

And Then Blood Gultch Apears And Smashes Into The Ground

Church:-ch!

Washington:Wait What Just Happend?!

Donut:It Apears We've Been Teleported

Church:Well No Shit Shuerlock!

Donut:Oh There Is Shit

Grif:Wait WHAT!?

Meanwhile At Blue Base

Everyone Runs Up To Blue Base

Church:Okay It Was c-

Carolina:Let Me Guess, Caboose?!

Caboose:Well You KnoW What They Say You Are What You Eat And I Ate Alot Of Bombs., Oh My Gosh Did I Esplode, Am I Dead, AGHHHHHHHHHH I AM DEAD!

Church:You Not Dead Dumbass.

Washington:So Where Are We

Carolina:I Don't Know My Radar Can't Pick Up Anything There All Jammed From The Explosion

Carolina Walks Out Of Blood Gultch And See's A City (Clearly Townsvile)

Carolina:I SEE A CITY!

Washington:Do You Think It's Safe To Take A Closer Look

Sarge:DON'T YOU SEE THE CITY IS A NIFARIOUS TRAP SET UP BY OUR ENEMIES AND THE MOMENT THAT WE ENTER WAM STRAIGHT IN THE PRIVATES!

Simmons:Sarage I Don't Think That's Likly

Washington:I Don't Know He Might Not Be That Far Off It Could Be A Trap, A Simulation!

Sarge:If Anyone Dies!,I Want It To Be Grif.

Grif:Hey!

Carolina:I'll Go In And Explore I'll Radio You If It's Safe!

Washingtion:Okay We Will Be Here.

Carolina Walkes Off In The Distance Twords The City

Meanwhile At The Untonium Residence

The Hotline Rings

Blossom Picks Up

Blossom:What It It Mayor

Blossom:A Robot Walking Around Town With A Gun

Blossom:We'll Get Right On It

Blossom:COME ON GIRL'S A ROBOT IS IN TOWN WITH A GUN!

Buttercup:Yes, I Was Hopeing To Kick Some But Today!

They Fly Out As 3 Lights Speed By The Screen

Meanwhile Downtown

Everyone Is Cowering In Fear As They See Carolina

Carolina:Hello Are You People Allright?!

Carolina Raidios Washington

Carolina:I See People But There All Scared Of Something I'll Radio You Back If More Happends

Washington:Okay Carolina Be Carefull

Carolina:Don't Worry I Have Training And 3 Guns I Think I'll Be Fine

Carolina Turns Off The Radio Shee Keeps Walking Untill From Behind Her She Hears A Voice

Blossom:Allright You Thing Stop Right There!1

Buttercup:Or Else!

Bubbles:Please!

Blossom and Buttercup:Shut Up Bubbles!

Carolina:Are You Kids Playing Some Game Of Cop's And Robbe-

Just Then Buttercup Punches Her

Carolina:Damn, These Kids Are Strong!

Carolina Then Punches Buttercup But Buttercup Dodges It And Grabs Her Fist And Throghs Her Into A Building

Carolina Then Gets Up Epsolan Apears Beside Her

Carolina:Epsolan I Need An Armor Enhancement

Church:Wich One?

Carolina:ALL OF THEM!

Church: I Dont't Think I Can-

Carolina:JUST DO IT!

Church:Okay, But It's Your Funiral

Blossom Than Punches Carolina's Shield Away

Blossom:Give It Up Mojo Your Robot Will Never Defeat Us!

Carolina Then Looks At Church And They Both Shrug

Then She Punches Blossom Flinging Her Halfway Across The City

Buttercup:Man It's Tough, To Bad Were Gonna Have To Trash It

Buttercup Then Uses Her Heatvision On Carolnas Helmet But It Relects Off And Hits Bubble In The Eye's

Bubles:(Criess)

Blossom Then Shows Back Up

Blossom:Carefull Bubbles!

Blossom:Mojo's Uped His Game!

Then Blossom Frezes Carolina With A Huge Wave Of Ice

Church:Oh Son Of A Bit-

Meanwhile At Mojo's Base

Mojo Look's Through His Telescope And Sees The Powerpuff Girls And Carolina Fighting

Mojo:What Someone Is Distroying The World And Its Not Me That Is Not Possible I Am The Evilest If Someone Is Eviler Than Me That Would Mean I Am Not The EVilest ANd That Is Not Posasble Because I, AM, MOJOJOJO!

Mojo:Clearly This Isnt A Robot, Those Fighting Styles Can Only Be Replcated By A Freelancer

Mojo Than Gets On A Hover Board And Fly's To The Powerpuff Girls

Meanwhile With The Powerpuff Girls And Carolina

The Ice Freezing Carolina Begains To Crack And Then Shaders

Bubbles:Oh No Mojo's Robot Is Unfreazing

Carolina:Robot?!

Mojo:WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

The Girls Look Over In Shock

Mojo:I Should Be Defeating You Not Her

Church:A Talking Ape?, IS THERE SOMETHING IN THE WATER!

Blossom:Wait, So, This Isn't Your Robot?

Mojo:(ignoring her comment grabed a giant robot and started attacking them)

While The Girls Were Distracted Carolina Called Washington

Carolina:Wash, Theres Something Wierd About This Town

Washington:How So?

Carolina:Theres Talking Ape's, Cowering People, Giant Robot's, And Mutant Bug Eye'd Girl's

Washington:Is There Something In The Water

Church:I KNOW THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Carolina:Clearly I Don't Stand A Chance Againsed Mutants So What Should I Do

Washington:Come Back To Blue Base We'll Figure Out Where We Are There

Carolina:Okay

Carolina Than Retreated And Headed Off Into The Distance As The Robot Distroyed The Town

Church:WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM!?

Carolina:For All We Know These People Couldn't Even Be Real!

Church:But We Shouldn't Take Any Chances

Carolina:Fine

But When She Turned Around The Robot Was Distroyed And Mojo Was In A Cop Car Beaten Up To A Bloody Pulp

Carolina:Well I Guess They Have That Covered.

Blossom:Now Lets Go Take Care Of That Robot!

Blossom Bubbles And Buttercup Fallow Carolina To Blood Gultch Without Her Knowing

Meanwhile At Blood Gultch

Washington:What Happend?!

Church:Some Assholes Attacked Us

The Girls Were Watching From Behind Blue Base

Bubbles:(wispere) What Dose Ass Hole Mean

Blossom:(wispere) I Don't Know But Shut Up

Grif:Hey Shut Up You Kids I'm Trying To Take My Daily 24 Hour Long Nap

Blossom Then Punched Grif In The Head Killing Him

Blossom:(wispere) So There Are More Robots

Cabboose:What Was That

Buttercup Than Talks From Behind The Cliff While Grif's Body Is Laying On The Ground And Says

Buttercup:Nothing Robot Friend I, Uh,ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, RANDOM EXUSE!

Caboose:hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Okay Bye Grif With 2 F's

Blossom:(wispere) That Was To Close

Then Sarge Walks Up And Blossom, Bubbles, And Buttercup Hide Behind The Cliff

Sarage:Grif You Dirtbage Get Out Hea- Oh Grif Is Dead, WOOHOO I SHOULD REWARD WHO EVER KILLED GRIF

Sarge Then Walks Off Into The Distace And You Faintly Hear Him Say

Sarge:Simmons Did You Kill Grif

Meanwhile Where Srage Is

Simmons:Wait Grif Is Dead?!

Sarge:Yes, And I'm So Happy!

Carolina:SOMEONE KILLED HIM!

Sarge: Yeah, Your Point Is?!

Washington:Can You Take Us To Him

Meanwhile Closer To Blue Base

Sarge:See He's Dead Hmmmm, (yells) Hey Who Ever Killed Grif Kill Donut Next!

Blossom:(wispere) Wait, He's A Robot Can't They Reprogram Him

Caboose:wHO SAID THAT

Tucker:Said What?

Washington:I Didn't Hear Anything.

Church:Neather Did I And I'm And AI With Advanced Hearing

Caboose:Oh Hello Santa Clause

Church:Who Are You Talking T-

Just Then Blossom, Bubblbs, And Buttercup Flew Tword's Them

Buttercup: Okay Robot's Give Up!

Sarge:Did You Kill Grif

Washington:Robot's!

Bubbles:Yeah Your All Mojo's Robots, Right?

Sarge:Anyone Who Kills Grif Isn't The Enemy, There Our Alieas

Grif:Acually I Was Still Naping

Simmons:How Did You Survive That?!

Grif:Because I Jam Snacks Into My Armor.,Wait, MY SNACKS!

A Bunch Of Poped Chip Bags And Cracked Oreo's Came Out Of His Helmet

Grif:If I Don't Have Any Snacks This World Isn't Worth Living In Anymore.

Grif Then Grabs A Granade And Throughs It On The Ground

Simmons Then Grabs Grif And Throughs Him Out Of The Way

And A Big Explosion Comes In The Backround

Church:We Are Not Robots Dumbass!

Buttercup:I Don't Buy It

Blossom:Will You Forgive Us

Church:no.

Bubbles:Wait, What

Church:NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone Starts Fireing There Guns At The Powerpuff Girls

Reds And Blues:GET OUT!

They Then Sadly Leave As The Reds And Blues Fliping Them Off

Later That Day

Grif:So That Was Wierd

Simmons:I Know But For Now Lets Get Some Sle-

Before Simmons Could Finish His Sentence Grif Fells Asleep

Grif:(snooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore!)

Everyone Falls Asleep

Meanwhile In The Cave

Doc Wakes Up

Doc:Where Am I

Doc:Oh Yeah I'm In A Cave hahahahaha

Then His Laugh Transforms Into O'mallys

O'mally:HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

?:Your Not The Only One

Then The Shadow Steps Into The Light To Revial Felix


	2. Chapter 2 - Meanwhile With The Reds

Red Vs Blue And Power Puff Girls Cross Over Chapter 2

The Next Morning

You See Simons Trying To Wake Up Grif

Simmons:Get Up Fatass

Grif:Let Me Sleep Simmons I Need To Moan Over The Loss Of My Oreos.

Simmons:OH MY GOD, LOOK THOSE STUPID MUTANT GIRLS BROUGHT OVER OREOS!

Grif's Eyes Lit Up In Joy

Grif:(yells) WHAT!

Grif Grabed The Oreos And Ate Them Like A Lion Eating A Buffalo He Even Ate The Wraping

Grif Then Hissed At Simmons Like A Cat

And Simmons Left Grif's Room

Simmons:Grif Your Such A Fatass

Grif Turned The Tv On And Started Watching RWBY

Grif Then Poured All Of The Oreos On The Floor And Started Making Snow Angles In Them

Simmons Then Left And From Outside The Room As He Was Walking Away He Heard Grif Scream

Grif:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TORCHWICK!

Sarge:Where Is He

Simmons:In His Room Watching Tv Like Allways

Sarge:I Should Just Shoot Him

Meanwhile In Grifs Room

Tv:This Is The Begaining Of The End Ospin And I Can't Wait To Watch You Burn

Grif:OH MY GOD, MIND BLOWN!

Sarge Then Shot Grif In The Knee Cap

Grif:owwwwww, Why Me!

Sarge:Get Out Here Dirt Bag!

Meanwhile Outside Red Base

Sarge:Okay Ladies I Gathered You All Hear To Show You The New Warthog

MeanwhilE At The Powerpuff Girls House

Professor Utonium:(yells) Buttercup,Have You Seen My New Car

Buttercup:No

Meanwhile Back At Red Base

Sarge:I Had Lopez Install A Turret On The Back Of It

Theres A Giant Hole In The Cars Roof And The Warthogs Turret Riped Off In The Whole

Sarage:It's Butifull

Sarge:And Lopez Put The Ai From The Crashed Ship From Vallhalla In It

Grif:How Did Lopez Get The Ship From Vallhalla Here

Lopez:Porque yo soy L pez El robot m gico

Donut:He Says He Stored It In His Mouth The Whole Time And Spat It Out

Car:Hello And Thank You For Activateing The MR8 Main Battle Tank You May Call Me Shelia

Caboose Ran Over There Faster Than The Speed Of Sound

Caboose:SHELIA!

Car:Hello Caboose

Caboose:Shelia I Want You To Meet Freckles

Just Then A Giant Robot Walked Over

Freckles:Engaging Targets

Caboose:Yeah, You Will Be Best Friends

Just Then Caboose Walked Away And A Explosion Was Heard In The Backround

While Caboose Was Heading To Blue Base He Saw O'mally And Felix

O'mally Noticed Caboose Looking Straight At Them

O'mally:Oh No It's That Idiot Again

Felix:Let's Just Shoot Him

Caboose:Hello O'mally

Caboose:Hello Felix

O'mally:Oh Yeah He's Stupid

O'mally:He Might Not Tell Anyone, But That Would Take Away The Fun Of Killing Him.

O'mally Pulled Out A Rocket Launcher And Started Shooting At Caboose

O'mally:DIEEEEEEE YOU FOOL!

Frekles Then Walks Up

Frekles:Hostiles Detected

Frekles Then Fired Rockets At O'mally And Felix

o'mally Then Doged Them And Fired A Rocket At Frekles

Felix:Wait, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MUSIC!

Then The Red Showed Up In A Almost Brocken Down Car

There Ususal Tune Was Playing

Then Grif Fired The Turret At Them

Simmons:Suck It Purple!

Church:WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER HERE!

Caboose:Oh You Know Our Friends Felix And O'mally Are Being Nice And Eating Rockets., But I Like To Eat Rockets., THEY TOOK MY FOOD!,I LIKE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Then Caboose Got Mad And Ran Straight Into One Of O'mallys Rockets And It Exploded On Him Not Even Denting His Armor

Felix:What The Fuck

Caboose:MY NAME IS MICHAL J CABOOSE, AND I, HATE, BABIE'S!

Then Caboose Punched O'mally So Hard He Flew Into The Air And Landed In The Middle Of Townsvile

Caboose:NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

Felix Then Stabed Caboose But His Sword Just Broke On Impact

Then Caboose Punched Felix Into The Ground And It Made A Huge Crater

Church:HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT CABOOSE!

Caboose:Well I Was Walking Around Town And I Saw Smashed Bottle Marked X And I Thought The X Must Mean X-tream Soda So I Drank It And It Tasted Like Side Walk

Grif:Damn, Now I Need Some Soda

Meanwhile In The Middle Of Townsvile

Doc:What Happend.

O'mally:SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!

O'mally:NOW TIME TO KILL EVERYONE!

Doc:But I'm A Pacifi-

O'mally:SILENCE!

O'mally:FELIX!

Felix:What Is It!

O'mally:I NEED YOU TO ACTIVE AN E.M.P.

Felix:How Much Will You Pay Me.

O'mally:How About You Distroy This Fucking Town And I Pay You Later!

Felix:I Have A Better Idea We Do My Plan And I Don't Shoot Your Ass From Orbit

As He Says That Felix Raizes 2 Guns Up At O'mally

Felix:We Will Go To That Local Profesors House And Trick Those Mutant Kids Into Helping Us, And Then Will Kill Those Freaky Girls

O'mally:Sounds Like A Plan

Meanwhile At The Powerpuff Girls House

Blossom:So Those Red And Blue Guys Were Terrible

Buttercup:Tell Me About It

Bubbles:WELL WE DID HUNT THEM DOWN TRY TO KILL THEM ASUME THEY WERE ROBOTS AND NOT EVEN ASK THEM IF THEY WERE HOSTIAL.

Buttercup And Blossom Looked At Bubbles In Shock

Bubbles:Er, I Mean, I'm Gonna Go Find Octi

Bubbles Goes Upstairs And Opens Her Room Door To See Tex

Bubbles:Who Are You?

Tex:Who's Asking


	3. Chapter 3 - Omally's Quest To Destroy

Red Vs Blue And Power Puff Girls Cross Over Chapter 3

Bubbles:I'm Bubbles I'm The Blue Powerpu-

Tex Then Punches Bubbles In The Face

Bubbles Start Screaming

Tex:SHUT UP!

Tex:I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID INTRODUCTIONS YOU 5 YEAR OLD BABY!

Tex:YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, FUCKING SWEAR WORDS, THE REAL WORLD ISN'T ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS!

Then Tex Blows A Whole Into The Wall (tucker:BOW CHIKA BOW WOW, narorator:tucker how did you get into the nororation)

Tex Then Jumps Out Of The Whole And Lands On The Ground And Runs Of Into The Distance

Buttercup Then Enters The Room

Butttercup:Bubbles?

Bubbles:Down Here

Buttercup Looks On The Ground And Sees Bubbles With A Bloody Nose

Buttercup:Who Did This?!

Bubbles:Some Girl In Armor

Buttercup:I Knew Those Reds And Blues Were Bad News, Lets Go Kick Some Red And Blue Butt!

Meanwhile With Tex

Tex Turnes On Her Radio

Tex:Hey Church Guess Who's Back

Church:TEX!, How Are You Alive!

Tex:THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

Tex:Where Are We!?

Church:I Don't Know, Some City I Guess!

Grif:OH SHIT IS THAT TEX!

Then Grif Coveres His Balls

Tex:I'm On My Way To You Guys

Meanwhiale With O'mally And Felix

O'mally:Where Are We Going

Felix:To Find Those Mutants!

O'mally:When Will We Get There

Felix:I'll Tell You When We Get There

O'mally:WHY CAN'T WE JUST BLOW THIS CITY UP!

Felix:Becuase Then We Can't Enjoy Watching Them Die!

O'mally:Oh I See Now., BRILLIANT!

Felix:THERE IT IS, CITY HALL!

O'mally:I THOUGHT WE NEEDED THOSE MUTANT FREAKS NOT THE MAYOR!

Felix:Local Citizens Say That The Mayor Can Contact Those Kids.

Meanwhile In The Mayors Office

Mayor:Tell Mojo He Can Have The City

:But Sir That Would Cau-

Felix Then Brakes The Door Down

Mayor:Your Gonna Have To Pay For Tha-

Before The Mayor Can Finish His Sentance Felix Shoots His Chair

Felix:The Next On Will Be Thru Your Head If You Don't Cooparate

Felix:Now Mayor, My Friend And I Here Need To Contact Your Little Helpers

Mayor:Okay Then Go On Ahe-

:No, You Can't

Felix Then Shot And Then She Fell To The Floor Dead

The Mayor Then Put His Hands Up In The Air

Felix:THE PHONE, NOW!

o'mally:Unless You Want To End Up Like Your Secretary Over There

Mayor:Sure Just One Thing

Felix:WHAT!

Mayor:Can You Open My Pickle Jar

Felix:Sure If You Shut Up!

Felix Then Opens His Pickle Jar And Spits In It

Felix:Now Shut Up!

And He Thoughs The Jar On The Ground And It Breaks

Then The Mayor Eats One And His Arms Go Buff Like Popeye

Then The Mayor Trys To Punch Felix But Felix Throughs His Knife And It Lands And The Mayors Arms

The Mayors Arms Deflate Like Balloons And His Arms Return To Normal

Meanwhile With The Powerpuff Girls

Blossom:Allright We Need To Find The Reds And Blu-

Off In The Distance They Hear A Scream In The Distance

They Head To The Source Which Was City Hall

They Burst Threw The Wall

Felix:Mayor Just Hear Out My Dema-

Blossom:Give It Up Criminal

Felix:Oh Well,Haha, Here They Are, Right On Que

Bubbles:What Dose He Mean?

O'mally:LETS KILL THEM!

Felix:NO!, not yet.

Meanwhile At Blood Gultch

Grif:SIMMONS!

Simmons:What!

Grif:TEX IS COMING!

Simmons:THAT CRAZY BITCH!?

Simmons And Grif Then Hear A Voice From Behind Them

Tex:So I'm Crazy, Is That Right?

Tex Then Punches Grif Into The Air And He Lands In City Hall

Meanwhile In City Hall

Felix:Listen Powerpuffs I'm Not Here To Fight You I'm Here To State Fact's Those Reds And Blues Made Me Do This There Plotting To Distroy You STUPID Town.

Buttercup:And Why Should We Beleive You!

O'mally: Becau-

Grif Then Falls In And Lands On His Balls

Grif:Oh Come On Everytime!

Grif:OH GOD NO, FELIX?!

Felix:OH, YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, YOU JUST RUINED MY PLAN, OMEGA KILL HIM!

O'mally:Oh, Finally

Then O'mally Hears Tex From Behind Him

Tex:OMEGA!

O'mally:OH NO, NOT HER!

She Then Punched O'mally

O'mally:Oww, The Back Of My Head!

Buttercup:Hey Whats Going On., HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Buttercup:OH, I CAN DO SOME REAL DAMAGE WITH THIS BODY, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tex:GET OUT OF THAT GIRLS HEAD OMEGA!

Buttercup:BUT WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT WITH THESE NEW POWERS I CAN KILL PEOPLE WAY FASTER!

Doc:What Happend

Then Buttercup/O'mally Punched Doc And Knocked Him Out

Buttercup:TIME TO KILL EVERYONE!

O'mally Then Left And You Could Hear Explosions And Lazers Flashes

Blossom:IT'S TO LATE, WERE DOOMED!


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

Red Vs Blue And Power Puff Girls Cross Over Chapter 4

The Whole Ground Was Erupting

Washington:What's Going On!

Carolina:LOOK UP THERE!

They All Saw Buttercup/O'mally

Buttercup:YES, YES, YEEEEES!

Buttercup:ULTIMATE POWER!

Tex:OMEGA!

Washington:IS THAT AGENT TEXAS!?

Carolina:WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?

Tex Then Jumped Off Of The Roof Of City Hall And Jumped Onto Buttercup/O'mally Fist First

Buttercup:TAKE THIS!

Buttercup/O'mally Then Fired A Lazer Out Of His Finger And Aimed It At Tex But It Reflected Off Tex's Helmet And Hit O'mally/Buttercup In The Eyes

Buttercup:Damn,Owwwwww!

Blossom Then Punched Buttercup/O'mally

Bubble Was About To Kick Buttercup/O'mally

When Tex Pushed Her Aside Jumping At Buttercup/O'mally

Tex:OUT OF MY WAY PRINCESS!

Tex Then Shot Buttercup/O'mally In The Face

But The Bullet's Reflected Off Of His Skin

Meanwhile In City Hall

Mayor:Oh No Townsvile Is Introuble I Need To Call The Powerpuff Girls!

Caboose Was Standing Next To The Mayor

Caboose:I Am A Flowerbuff Squirl

Mayor:GREAT!

Mayor:OKAY WHAT WE NEED HELP WITH IS!,can you open my pickle jar?

Caboose:Yes

Caboose The Smashes His Head Against The Pickle Jar And It Breaks And Glass Shards Are Sticking Out Of His Helmet

Mayor:So Far You Are My Favorite Powerpuff Girl

Caboose:BANANA!

Meanwhile Back In Townsvile

Buttercup:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I Will Kill Everyone And Distroy The City Of!, wait what is this city called?

Bubbles:Townsvile.

Buttercup:That's Just Stupid.,er, WHAT EVER!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Buttercup:ER, AH, GET OUT OF MY HEEEEAAAADDD!

O'mally:WAIT STOP NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Buttercup Then Forced O'mally Out Of Her Head

Washington:Hopefully O'mally Has No Where To Go

Frekles:Or So You Think

Caboose:NO, BAD FREKLES!

But Then Tex Blew Frekles Up After Landing In Blood Gultch

Caboose:FREKLES, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lopez:HAHAHAHAHAHHA Ahora lo har , espera, por qu no puedo hablar ingl s?

Lopez:Oh tornillo esto que estoy dejando

Then O'mally Left Lopez's Body

O'Mally:Where Do I Go Now?!

Blossom;No Where!

O'mally:heh heh, I Was Only Kidding

Carolina Then Electrcuted O'mally Frieing His Circits

Felix:Heh heh, You Forgot About Me

Then Felix Escaped

Blossom:Don't Wory We'll Catch Him Soon

After A While The Town Was Repared

Church:So What Now?

Blossom:I Don't Know Theres No Way To Get You Back To Your Home World So I Guess You'll Have To Stay In Blood Gultch

Then Blossom Was Shot In The Neck By A Solder

Washington Then Got A Headache

Bubbles:What's Wrong Whaaaaasssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Time Slowed Down

Washington:Whats Going On!?

Then The Memory Of Washington Geting Shot In The Neck Played

Washington Watched Himself Get Shot Over And Over

Washington:No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Washington Woke Up In The Hospital From Season 16 Episode 8

Washington:Huh?!, It Was A Dream

Later

Washington Was Walking Down The Street And Saw Carolina

Washington:Caroliina What Brings You To My Neck Of The Woods?

Carolina:I Was Looking For You, I Tryed Calling

Washington:I've Been Out Walking.

Carolina:It's Awfully Late.

Washington:I Couldn't Sleep, Whats Up

Carolina:So I Have Some News About Our Red And Blue Friends

Washington:There In Trouble And Need Our Help, Thank God I Was Starting To Get Board, When Do We Lift Off

Carolina:I Was Going To Hop On The Next Transport Out Said She'll Keep You Company While I'm Gone, It Should Only Be A Few Days.

Washington:Hey If The Gangs In Trouble I'm Coming.

Washington:Hey Did I Ever Tell You About My Cat Loki?.


End file.
